


Inside the grid (fanart)

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, M/M, Tron AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles the spyware - Erik the virus: the love.<br/>(Cherik Tron AU fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the grid (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> So, this is my Secret Mutant entry For Butterynutjob!  
> After some hesitations I chose the "trapped in a videogame AU" prompt - I hope it's not too far from what you expected, butterynutjob, since you mentionned funny things like Ralph and Pacman in your prompt ? But all I could think of was Tron Tron Tron :)
> 
> You see, I'm a long time fan of [Moebius's concept art for Tron](http://rebloggy.com/post/film-concept-art-tron-moebius-1981-career-timeline/20011800207) and this was the occasion to pay him tribute. I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a lot to Mabyn, Alby, Zaira and MssDare for their beta, support, flailing, brainstorming, and fits of laughters about a candy cane XD

Feel free to imagine what you want about what's happening here.

As for what I had in mind when I drew this... sorry it's gonna be very nerdy :)  
I was thinking about an AU where Erik would have gone inside Shaw corp's megacomputer, in order to find proofs that most of the softwares that made Shaw a rich and powerful man were in fact his - and that Shaw had stolen them. But once "inside the grid", he discovers a whole new world, where some softwares have mutated into a new form of sentient life - who have chosen Charles, a spyware who can "read" everything that happens in the grid, as their leader. They're fighting for freedom in the quasi-fascist computer world ruled by Shaw, where sentinels hunt them down.  
Of course Erik discovers he has powers in this world and then revolution ensues. And of course they also discover that sentient softwares can have feelings and a sex drive ;)


End file.
